


Mates For Life

by Alex100



Series: The Black Wolf and The Fox White [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:26:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex100/pseuds/Alex100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al joven lobo le costaba dejarlo ir, cada noche era lo mismo, ese sentimiento de permanecer a su lado hacia que le costara horrores el apartarse, pero esta noche era distinto, algo le decía que si se apartaba de él no lo volvería a ver y era lo que más temía, el perderlo de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo I

Luego de su encuentro todo había cambiado entre ellos, el joven lobo no prestaba ni la más mínima atención a su entrenamiento, su padre lo amonestaba constantemente ya que sería el sucesor y no le daba la importancia, el joven lobo corría entre los árboles, cada vez era mucho más rápido que los demás, mucho más ágil y fuerte también, la destreza que poseía no era más que la envidia de los demás lobos de la manada más sin embargo para él no era lo importante en ese momento, lo que le importaba siempre era el poder ver una vez más a el castaño, a Stiles, desde que había encontrado nada más le era interesante, solo lamentaba el hecho de que su familia aún no se enterara, mas no quería exponer al castaño a una confrontación con su familia.

Cada vez que llegaba a su casa su madre lo esperaba con una sonrisa afectuosa, deseaba poder contarle la verdad, pero no podía, no aun y eso le dolía, sabía que su madre lo apoyaría en lo que fuera pero temía lo que haría su padre, trataba en todo momento de controlar sus latidos cada vez que el castaño invadía su mente, si se descuidaba todo se caería abajo.

Además de los problemas que acarrearía su relación con el hijo del alfa de los zorros estaba Kate, su novia de la niñez, era una excelente cazadora, pero no toleraba su cercanía constante a su persona, cada entrenamiento ella permanecía a su lado, las cosas habían quedado claras anteriormente pero la chica parecía no importarle.

-A dónde vas todas las noches Derek?- pregunta la chica mientras calienta antes de la carrera de todos los días del entrenamiento.

-No tengo porque decirte lo que hago o no Kate- responde sin siquiera mirarla.

-Era simple curiosidad ya que todas las noches sales y regresas casi en la madrugada.

-Quisieras dejar de espiarme- dice molesto.

-No te espió, es más que claro que lo haces, toda la manada prácticamente lo sabe.

-Lo saben porque te has encargado de divulgarlo- levantando la voz.

-Eso no es cierto, Derek yo te amo y jamás haría algo que te dañara.

-Pero yo no te amo!!! Yo amo a alguien más que te es tan difícil de asimilar.

De pronto todo a su alrededor se vuelve silencioso, las miradas asechando y la respiración de furia proveniente de su padre se hacía notoria, mientras las chica lloraba desconsolada en el suelo.

-Derek será mejor que te marches a casa- responde su padre.

-No he entrenado papa.

-Entrenaras después.

El joven lobo molesto salió corriendo del lugar, atravesando los frondosos árboles de ese día de verano, el viento soplaba delicadamente golpeando su piel erizándola al instante, el sudor comenzaba a recorrerle la cara mas no paraba, siguió su camino durante unas horas más y sin darse cuenta la oscuridad había caído, jadeante se paró a la orilla del rió que lo separaba de la manada de los zorros, donde tantas noches había soñado con el castaño de ojos color avellana, de su compañero.

El castaño recorría su habitación de un lado a otro, afuera la manada preparaba lo necesario para la caza que tendrían al día siguiente, le costaba el poder convivir con su manada y más con su familia, el ocultarles el hecho de que había encontrado a su compañero lo torturaba desde hacía ya unos días, más el deseo de poder ver al moreno lo hacía olvidarlo, el joven zorro era un chico hábil mentalmente, rápido para salir de algún apuro, no necesitaba ayuda de nadie y no le gustaba recibirla, le agradaba el poder correr libre por el bosque sin estar en entrenamiento o en cacerías, pero lo que más le hacía feliz era el poder ver a su compañero al término de cada día, su padre empezaba a costarle el dejarlo salir sin que le dijera cual era el motivo de sus salidas, era un chico al que no le gustaban las mentiras, pero no podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo en un momento, por lo que decidió empezar a salir a escondidas, nadie lo notaba, excepto Lydia Martin, la chica con la que estaba comprometido desde pequeño, estaba consciente de que no existía cariño de parte de los dos pero su padre estaba empeñado en su unión, mas no le importaba, estaba feliz con su compañero.

En su salida nocturna se dirigió como de costumbre al lago que los dividía, el joven lobo ya se encontraba del otro lado quien al verlo frente a el no hizo más que sonreír y cruzar el rió al mismo tiempo que lo hacia el castaño encontrándose a mitad del camino.

-Hola- comenta el moreno mientras lo toma entre sus brazos y lo besa suavemente en los labios.

-Hola- le responde el castaño rodeando sus brazos en su cuello.

-Te extrañe- dejando pequeños besos en sus labios.

-Y yo a ti.

Ambos chicos toman asiento y se recuestan mientras las horas de platica pasan entre comentarios sarcásticos y acontecimientos importantes en su día, todo entre ellos era como si había sido planeado desde un principio y tal vez así era mas no era algo que notaran a simple vista, solo se dejaban llevar por lo que ambos sentían y dejaban que el momento fluyera.

-Te amo- decía el joven lobo mientras delineaba el cuello del castaño con su nariz.

-Yo también te amo- responde.

-Me parece que es hora de contarlo no te parece- comenta el joven lobo poniéndose de pie del suelo donde se encontraban acostados mientras miraban el hermoso cielo nocturno de su última noche en secreto.

-Me parece bien- le devuelve una sonrisa llena de esperanzas, de amor, infinito amor que ambos se tenían cuando se tenían cerca, de cariño que ninguna otra pareja de ambas manadas había experimentado antes.

-Entonces mañana a primera hora te veré en este mismo lugar cuando hayas terminado de contarles.

-Así será- ambos chicos se despiden con un tierno beso que dura más de lo planeado.

Al joven lobo le costaba dejarlo ir, cada noche era lo mismo, ese sentimiento de permanecer a su lado hacia que le costara horrores el apartarse, pero esta noche era distinto, algo le decía que si se apartaba de él no lo volvería a ver y era lo que más temía, el perderlo de nuevo pero esta vez para siempre.


	2. Capitulo II

El sol empezaba a salir por la ventana, la brisa provocaba que las cortinas se movieran delicadamente dejándola pasar, le costaba el levantarse, le costaba el tener que enfrentar la realidad con sus padres, pero era algo que tenía que hacer, se levantó al fin y tomo una ducha, se preparó y vistió, se dispuso a bajar cuando escucho a su padres hablar.

-No puedes forzarlo a que vaya, sabes que en cualquier momento conocerá a su compañero, nos lo dijo muy claro Ariadna.

-Aun así no podemos dejar que esos lobos sigan entrando a nuestros terrenos sin ninguna preocupación, mi deber como alfa es proteger a mi manada y a mi familia y eso es lo que haré, y Stiles como futuro alfa tiene que estar con su manada.

-Por favor cariño, Stiles no debe involucrarse tan temprano en pelas de las manadas, aún es muy joven.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tiene que protegerla a como de lugar- finaliza su padre.

-De que están hablando- dice el menor al entrar a la habitación.

Los padres lo ven entrar y su padre se apresura a contestar.

-Stiles el día de hoy saldremos de caza- dice dejando en la mesa de la estancia la taza de café que sostenía.

-Lo siento papá pero hoy no podre acompañarlos.

-No se trata de si puedes o no hijo, tienes que acompañarnos, no es cualquier caza.

-Qué clase de caza es entonces- dice dudoso.

-Cariño por favor- trata de convencer la madre pero este la ignora.

-Se trata de la manada de los lobos, al parecer se ha detectado el rastro de uno de ellos merodeando nuestros terrenos, como alfa esto no lo puedo dejar pasar, tenemos un trato donde ni ellos ni nosotros entraríamos en contacto con la otra manada, pero al parecer un miembro de ellos no le ha quedado claro, tenemos que hacer valer el tratado.

-Y que se supone que harán con la persona que merodea- pregunta con temor a la respuesta.

-Tenemos que eliminarlo.

El castaño queda más que sorprendido, la única persona que conocía que cruzaba el río era Derek, miembro de la manada de los lobos, su compañero, se recarga contra la pared con el corazón latiéndole frenéticamente, su respiración se entrecortaba y los nervios y la preocupación acrecentia.

-No puedes hacer eso papá- dice al fin el castaño.

-Y porque no puedo?- pregunta curioso.

-Stiles estas bien cariño?- pregunta su madre.

-Porque.....- le cuesta decirlo pero tenía que hacerlo- La persona que entra a nuestras tierras.....es Derek, mi compañero- lentamente levanta la mirada para mirar a sus padres sorprendidos.

-No es posible!- levanta la voz su padre.

-Si lo es!- de igual manera levanta la voz el castaño- Derek es mi compañero!, lo conocí hace ya un par de meses, solo que no lo había comentado, sabía que te alterarías porque es un miembro de la manada de los lobos.

-Es más que un miembro de los lobos Stiles!- dice con la furia en sus ojos- Es el hijo del alfa!!.

El castaño parpadea varias veces para saber qué decir, pero las palabras no salían.

-Yo....no lo sabía- comenta.

-Claro que no lo sabías, él te está usando para llegar a nuestra manada, para querer quedarse con nuestro terrenos, ese ha sido siempre su plan, desde antes de que nacieras lo han deseado y que más rápido el obtenerlo que por medio de mi hijo.

-Cariño tranquilízate- trata de calmarlo su madre pero no lo logra.

-No Claudia, esto no se quedará así, mi hijo no tendrá como compañero a un lobo, no lo permitiré.

-No puedes hacer eso!, no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo papá!- grita el castaño.

-Claro que puedo, como alfa te prohíbo que vuelvas a verlo o siquiera hablar con él entendiste Stiles, no volverás a saber nada de ese muchacho.

-No puedes evitarlo!- el castaño sale de la casa corriendo rápidamente, corre por el bosque, no sabía a dónde más ir más que al río, el río donde tantas veces se vieron a escondidas, donde se conocieron.

Su llanto no cesaba, el dolor que sentía era más intenso de lo que pensaba, se sentó en una roca y con sus manos cubrió su rostro lloroso, sollozando en silencio mientras su mente divagaba, tratando de saber qué es lo que haría ahora, quería imaginar que todo estaría bien, que mañana todo estaría bien, pero no encontraba esa satisfacción, no cuando la vida de su compañero estaba en las manos de su propio padre, levantó su rostro y contempló del otro lado el bosque, suspiró y se levantó, caminó hacia la orilla, estaba dispuesto a decirle a Derek lo ocurrido, aun sabiendo que estaba prohibido cruzar al otro lado, jamás lo había hecho, no había tenido necesidad de hacerlo ya que el moreno era quien siempre se encargaba de hacerlo, no le importaba quebrantar las reglas con tal de estar a su lado, dispuesto a cruzar estaba cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-No te atrevas a cruzar ese río Stiles- Comentó Scott detrás de él.

-Scott, tengo que hablar con él, tengo que decirle lo que mi padre está planeando hacer- con las lágrimas comenzando a caer de sus ojos de nuevo.

-Lo siento Stiles, pero no puedo dejar que traiciones a tu manada.

-Pero cual manada Scott, mi padre planea asesinarlo por el simple hecho de venir a verme, por un estúpido tratado que hicieron antes de que naciéramos, si fuera yo quien lo hubiera hecho, él hubiera hecho lo mismo por mí, incluso tu Scott, lo harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, por favor Scott....... Déjame ir y no le digas nada a mi padre, te lo pido.

El moreno tarda en responder, más sin embargo luego de minutos de pensarlo se dirigió a su amigo y le sonrió tierna y cálidamente.

-Ve con él Stiles.

El castaño no necesito más, lo abrazo fuertemente no sin antes susurrarle un "Gracias" y salir corriendo en busca de su compañero, cruzó el río y se adentró en el bosque vecino, su corazón volvía a latir fuertemente, pero esta vez por temor a lo que su padre podía hacer, en ese momento no pensaba en nada más, solo en Derek, su compañero de vida, corría y corría, sin ponerse a pensar en lo que le podría esperar al llegar a su destino, en lo que pasaría una vez que llegara a él.


	3. Capítulo III

Su respiración cada vez se agitaba más, su corazón bombeando rápidamente, el sudor corriendo por su frente, sus pestañas parpadeando a la par, sus pisadas firmes contra el lodo del bosque, atravesaba grandes árboles, troncos en el suelo, pero nada fue suficiente para detenerlo, todo estaba planeado ese día, todo cambiaría y tomaría su propio curso, cada quien tomaría sus decisiones y las afrontaría a como dé lugar.

Había llegado al lugar donde habitaban, todos permanecían al centro de lo que parecía una pequeña plaza dentro de su pueblo, una charla se llevaba a cabo mientras divisaba en el centro de la multitud que yacía hay a su compañero al lado del que seguramente era su padre, recargo sus manos sobre sus rodillas aun estando de pie, el joven lobo lo sintió al mismo tiempo que volteo a observarlo, su cuerpo se paralizó mientras sus palabras ya no salían de su boca, su padre noto la reacción y enseguida lo dedujo, el joven castaño era su compañero, perteneciente a la manada de los lobos, quien había violado en ese momento la regla de no cruzar el otro lado.

Lentamente se acercaba a el mientras los demás miembros solo observaban, el castaño recompuso su postura y lo observaba a los ojos mientras volteaba a ver también a su compañero quien seguía mirando sorprendido desde su lugar.

-Quisiera saber por qué estás aquí pero me imagino por qué- comenta el líder de la manada de lobos.

-Yo....solo quería hablar con Derek- responde.

-Silencio!- levanta la voz sobresaltándolo- No tienes derecho de entrar a nuestra tierra, está prohibido que miembros de su manada siquiera estén cerca de ella- Con suma furia en su voz y su mirada.

-Solo....quería......advertirles- Su corazón latía aún más que cuando iba en camino, pensaba que era una mala idea, pero ahora lo afirmaba, el estar solo del otro lado sin protección era lo peor que pudiera a ver hecho, más aún cuando su compañero parecía no reaccionar.

-Advertir sobre qué, que tu padre para quitarnos nuestros terrenos, que has sido enviado sólo para hacerte pasar por el compañero de mi hijo, que todo lo que has dicho y hecho no ha sido más que una mentira planeada.

-Eso no es verdad!- grita a todo pulmón- Jamás engañaría a Derek con algo así, si Derek y yo somos compañeros es porque así se predijo, porque era nuestro destino el estar juntos...

-Cállate!! Eso no puede ser verdad, mi hijo nació para ser el líder de esta manada, para estar con los suyos y no con un miembro de otra manada, para procrear el sucesor de su manada, no para pasar el rato con un chico.

Sin duda eso lo había lastimado y mucho, se notaba por las lágrimas que empezaban a brotar se sus ojos, pero lo que lo confundía era que el moreno no pronunciara palabra alguna, solo se quedara observando como lo atacaba su padre, sin duda esa no era la reacción que esperaba de él.

Todos permanecían el completo silencio, solo mirando y escuchando, no entendía por qué tanto odio de su parte, no entendía porque la persona que tanto amaba incluso antes de siquiera conocerla no le dirigía una sola palabra.

-Porque no hablas Derek- mientras lágrima tras lágrima salía con fuerza de sus ojos.

El moreno seguía sin contestar.

-Que es lo que ha pasado, porque no entiendo que fue lo que paso, porque no me hablas.....solo dime que paso por favor- al borde de la desesperación.

-Mi hijo no tiene nada que hablar contigo, ha decidido casarse con alguien de su propia raza, de su propia manada y así tener un futuro para ella- responde el líder de la manada de lobos.

El castaño mira sorprendido al moreno, observa como una joven chica con una hermosa melena color negra se acerca para abrazar su brazo en señal de afecto, el aliento se le escapaba de los labios, las lágrimas cayendo con mayor intensidad y el desconcierto que tenía no era más que un martirio que en ese momento sentía.

-Pero.....como....porque?- intenta formular la pregunta que en ese momento aguardaba en su mente mas no encontraba las palabras para decirlas.

-Solo vete Stiles- habla al fin el moreno.

-Porque haces esto, porque me dices un día que me amas y al otro te casas con otra, porque?

-Porque jamás te amé- comenta simplemente, su rostro solo reflejaba seriedad.

El dolor que sentía en ese momento era intenso, sintió colapsar en ese momento, hubiera deseado jamás haberse presentado en ese lugar, hubiera deseado no haber tenido que esperar a conocerlo, hubiera deseado haberle hecho caso a su padre, pero su corazón era el que mandaba en ese momento, nadie podría culparlo por creer que permanecería siempre al lado del hombre con quien siempre había soñado.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, sujeto con una mano su corazón mientras que con la otra tocaba el suelo lodoso del lugar, todos alrededor seguían sin pronunciar una palabra, nadie quería siquiera hablar con el hijo del líder de los zorros quien por años había amenazado sus terrenos.

El moreno lo había destrozado por completo.

-Sera mejor que te vayas, no quiero el tener que matarte por entrar a nuestras tierras sin autorización.

-Todo fue mentira- habla mientras seguía mirando el suelo- Todo lo que me decías, lo que hacíamos, nuestras charlas, nuestros secretos, todo fue mentira- levanta la mirada y lo observa.

-Nada fue cierto- responde secamente- Tengo que pensar como futuro líder de esta manada y no detenerme por falsas ilusiones creadas en mi mente por una bruja.

-Solo fueron ilusiones nuestros encuentros?- asombrado por tal declaración.

-Creadas por un ser que intenta confundirnos con una falsa idea del amor predestinado.

-Siquiera te escuchas lo que estás diciendo Derek- se levanta al fin.

-Lo hago.

-Tú no eres así, tu jamás dirías eso, te están mintiendo, lo que te hayan dicho no es verdad, nuestro destino era el estar juntos desde el día en que nacimos, el encontrarnos al cumplir 15 y así fue como paso, porque uniríamos nuestras manadas, porque crearíamos una mejor forma de vivir.

-Jamás mezclaremos a nuestra manada con la suya, por generaciones hemos permanecido unidos, crecido cada día más y haciéndonos más fuertes, no necesitamos el unirnos con otra manada distinta a la que ya tenemos- comenta el líder.

-No entiendo porque piensan de esa forma, no somos enemigos, somos iguales aunque seamos de otro tipo de raza, seguimos siendo personas que piensan y aman, que sienten y gozan, porque no lo entienden, no tenemos por qué vivir varias vidas en exilio, podemos cambiar eso.

-Porque así somos, porque jamás cambiaremos nuestras costumbres por un chiquillo que dice amar a mi hijo cuando ni siquiera ama a su manada.

-Claro que la amo!

-Entonces que es lo que haces aquí, delatas a tu propia manada, a tu propio padre, exponiéndolo y dejándolo vulnerable, que clase de hijo y de miembro hace tal cosa.

-Solo quería hacer lo correcto, proteger lo que para mí está bien y acabar con lo que no lo está, no quiero perder a mi padre ni a mi manada, pero tampoco a mi compañero, a Derek, podre ser un chiquillo como dice, pero jamás dejaría atrás a alguien, jamás abandonaría a un miembro de mi manada y tampoco la traicionaría, pelearía a su lado aunque mi vida se pierda en ese momento, porque no hay nada más importante como lo es tu manada, tu familia, es por ello que estoy aquí, porque sé que mi padre está mal, porque sé que haría cualquier cosa por alejarme de él, y preferiría exponerme a adentrarme a una manada que no conozco para avisarle a él y a su manada que están en riesgo que vivir con la vergüenza de no haber evitado lo que pasaría.

Completo silencio era lo que había en ese momento, miradas chocando con otras, la confusión entre ellos.

-Aun así él se casara con ella- responde el líder de nuevo- Sin duda Kate Argent es mejor partido que tú.

Un fuerte golpe recibido, esperaba otra respuesta pero no fue así, era la misma chica quien estaba en medio de nuevo, por la que había dejado de verlo en sus sueños años atrás y ahora se lo arrebataba otra vez, pero esta vez frente a sus ojos, aquella chica no parecía en lo más mínimo interesarle lo que le sucedía, ya que colgaba del fuerte brazo del que alguna vez creyó era el amor de su vida, mientras una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su labios.

-Quiero que tú me lo digas- mirando al moreno.- Quiero que me mires a los ojos y me digas que es tu decisión casarte con ella- señalando a la chica.

Suelta a la joven y se dirige al chico quien no se inmuta por su reacción.

Delante del castaño a solo un par de pasos se acerca y le dice:

-Es mi decisión unirme a Kate, es mi decisión permanecer a su lado y protegerla en todo momento y crear nuestra familia, la diferencia de nuestras manadas no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión, lamento si piensas de ese modo, pero no pienso cambiar de opinión ni ahora ni nunca.

Los ojos castaños chocan con los verdes, ambos serenos en ese momento, solo sus respiraciones a la par, y la manada que aun permanecía ahí.

-Entonces si esa es tu decisión no tengo por qué intervenir- con el dolor que le causaba decir esas palabras prosiguió- No te molestare más, ni a ti ni a tu manada ni tampoco a tu futura esposa, te deseo tengas una gran vida Derek, que formes esa familia que tanto anhelas y vivas con gozo entre tu manada- esta vez se dirige al líder de la manada- En cuanto a usted le agradezco la charla que hemos tenido sin embargo agradecería que ningún miembro de su manada cruce los límites del río, de lo contrario tendré que hacer valer el tratado que se formó hace ya un tiempo, si tienen un problema en que yo lo haya roto entonces afrontaré mi responsabilidad y me dejaré castigar por tal acción.

El líder sorprendido por su respuesta le responde.

-Creo que no hay necesidad de realizar el castigo papa- comenta el moreno.

El líder toma su tiempo para analizar sus palabras, era el momento de poder vengar tantos años de exilio, de vivir con solo una parte de lo que ellos creían les correspondía.

Pero antes de tomar una decisión una voz lo interrumpió.

-Si tú te atreves a tocar a mi hijo yo mismo seré quien elimine a tu hijo- habla el líder de la manada de los zorros mientras se acercaba a su hijo seguido de los demás miembros de la manada.

-Papa- comenta el castaño.

-Como seguramente sabrás tu hijo se adentró a nuestras tierras, sabes que eso está prohibido y eso amerita el castigo pactado.

-Tu hijo también entro a nuestras tierras, no una, sino varias veces, así que de igual manera merece ser castigado.

El líder de los lobos voltea hacia su hijo.

-Eso es cierto Derek?

El moreno asiente.

-Cómo es posible que hayas desobedecido, sabías que está prohibido cruzar el río.

-Lo sé- responde simplemente.

El líder de los lobos agacha la mirada y después los observa.

-Siendo así entonces pido que esto se quede solo como una advertencia, jamás se volverá a repetir, de lo contrario el que desobedezca de nuevo será eliminado sin alguna respuesta de su parte.

-Me parece bien- responde el padre del castaño.

-Entonces ya no hay nada más que hablar, salgan de mis tierras y no vuelvan jamás.

-Vamos Stiles- el joven zorro tarda en responder, da un paso hacia atrás pero se detiene a mirar por última vez al joven lobo, hubiese deseado que las cosas fuesen distintas, pero la decisión no era suya.

-Me hubiera gustado que jamás te hubiera conocido- mirándolo a los ojos empañados- Jamás haber sentido lo que sentía por ti, me estuviera ahorrando lo que ahora siento, Te odio Derek, y de ahora en adelante te odiare día tras día y si en algún momento tuviera la oportunidad de elegir seguramente elegiría el haber estado fuera de tu vida desde un principio- las lágrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos.

El moreno no decía nada, solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

-Adiós Derek, que tengas una buena vida- sin más se alejó de él.

Uno por uno se fue retirando hasta ser el padre del chico el último en irse.

-Esto es un adiós para siempre- comenta.

-Lo es- responde el padre del moreno.

Se gira y se va detrás de su manada mientras el joven lobo solo observa cómo desaparecen entre los árboles, como el aroma de ellos se desvanece en el aire mientras susurra.

-Adiós Stiles.


	4. Capítulo IV

Caminaba sin sentido, todo lo relacionado al joven lobo había sido más que una mentira, en ese momento lo odiaba demasiado, pero se odiaba más a si mismo por siquiera creer en sus palabras, pero nadie podía negarle que parecía demasiado real.

-Te lo advertí hijo- menciona su padre detrás de el mientras avanzaban a su manada- Te dije que ese chico solo jugaba contigo.

El castaño no respondía.

-Sera mejor que continúes con tu vida, la boda con Lydia Martin seguirá en pie.

El castaño se detiene de golpe y se voltea a encarar a su padre.

-Eso no pasara.

-Pero que dices- sorprendido.

-He dicho que no me casare con Lydia Martin, no lo haré solo por lo que acaba de pasar, yo no soy como ellos, no me casare solo por tener un futuro para mi manada, que hay de mi futuro, es que no piensas en él.

-Claro que pienso en él, solo que la mejor elección es unirte en matrimonio con ella.

-No papa, no lo haré, solo quiero olvidar lo que acaba de pasar por favor- se gira y continua su camino.

-A donde iras Stiles, recuerda que no puedes cruzar el rió.

-No planeo cruzarlo nunca más- sin más se retira alejándose del resto.

-Sera mejor que lo deje tranquilo, no está en condiciones de hablar de esto- comenta Scott.

La manada acababa de llegar a su lugar de residencia, todos aliviados porque había salido muy bien, la esposa del alfa de los zorros se acercó a su líder con angustia, con temor al no ver a su hijo por ningún lado temiendo lo peor.

-Tranquila, él se fue a caminar por el bosque- comento al ver la reacción de la mujer.

-Pero que ha pasado?

-Fue rechazado, no solo por el que decía era su compañero, si no por toda su manada.

La madre sorprendida llevo a sus labios su mano para callar su angustia.

-Es lo mejor, no pueden estar juntos, no son iguales y nunca lo serán.

-Pero cariño, recuerda lo que Ariadna nos dijo, perderemos a nuestro hijo, vagara sin encontrar a su pareja.

-Entonces que así sea, no permitiré que mi sucesor se lié con un miembro de otra manada.

-No te reconozco John, como es posible que elijas así sobre la vida de tu único hijo.

-Precisamente porque es mi único hijo no quiero que se una a ellos!

-De verdad espero que no estés cometiendo un error, porque también es mi hijo.

-Es lo mejor Claudia, solo viviría con las migajas que él le podría ofrecer, Stiles merece mucho más.

La madre solo callo, no había nada ni nadie que cambiara lo que había sucedido, deseaba con su corazón que su hijo pronto se resignara y continuara con su vida, pero no sabría lo que vendría.

* *

* * *

-Se acabó, te olvidaras de él, ese chico jamás existió para ti lo entiendes Derek- comenta el alfa de los lobos.

El moreno no menciona ni una sola palabra, solo miraba detenidamente en dirección por donde Stiles, el castaño, su castaño había desaparecido con el corazón roto, el mismo que había roto hace un momento, aun recordaba sus frías palabras al despedirse, deseaba tanto el poder sanar el dolor que le estaba causando con su desprecio, pero tenía que alejarlo de él, tenía que convencerlo de que nada fue real cuando cada poro de su piel expulsaba el puro deseo de permanecer a su lado, cuando su corazón no hacía más que latir rápidamente en el momento en que se acercó a él, hubiera deseado cualquier cosa, menos el causarle ese dolor, pero había prometido algo, y tenía que cumplirlo aunque su propia felicidad dependiera de ello.

-Solo me casare con ella, no esperes que lleve una vida de marido y mujer, porque eso jamás pasara- con su rostro serio dejo el lugar y camino por el bosque, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, si huir en ese momento, o simplemente resignarse a lo que le deparaba el futuro.

La noche avanzaba y las estrellas adornaban el cielo, todo permanecía en completa calma, todo en su lugar sin ningún problema, recordaba cada momento vivido ese día, el día que aún no terminaba.

_-Quiero saber porque sales tanto cada noche, quiero saber qué es lo que estás haciendo Derek- comenta el líder de los lobos furioso._

_-Cielo seguro que solo sale a caminar, no hay porque molestarse- mira a su hijo- Cierto cariño._

_El mencionado la observa y con su cabeza niega._

_-He conocido a mi compañero._

_-Como que lo has conocido? Como? Quién es?- comenta asombrada su madre._

_-Se llama Stiles Stilinski y es miembro de la manada de los zorros._

_Ambos padres permanecieron en silencio pero solo el hombre se atrevió a hablar._

_-Ese mocoso, como es posible que te hayas liado a él, el hijo del líder de esa manada de mentirosos!- sumamente molesto._

_-Calla! No sabes lo que dices- habla el chico._

_-Claro que lo sé y porque lo se te ordeno que jamás lo vuelvas a ver en tu vida._

_-Tu no lo conoces, Stiles es distinto el...._

_-De ninguna manera, es que acaso no vez el daño que le puedes hacer a tu manada._

_-No veo que daño les podría hacer._

_-Tan siego te tiene ese muchacho que ya no vez lo que puedes causar, desintegrarías por completo esta manada, ya no habría un sucesor legítimo que los dirigiera, todo terminaría sin siquiera haber empezado, porque no vez más haya de tu egoísmo._

_-Es que no veo por mí, veo por los dos, el me ama lo sé y yo también lo amo, lo espere durante 15 años, y no le daré la espalda ahora._

_-Entonces no queda otro remedio._

_-Cielo no por favor- comenta la madre entre lágrimas._

_-Si esa es tu decisión entonces vete, serás libre de verlo a la hora que desees._

_El chico amplio una sonrisa que murió justo después de seguir escuchando._

_-Pero jamás pondrás un pie en estas tierras, vivirás en exilio y no tendrás contacto con nadie de esta manada, incluyendo a tu madre._

_-Por favor cariño no lo hagas._

_-No interfieras Talía, el desea ser feliz al lado de ese muchacho pues adelante, pero no tendrá familia si así lo decide._

_-Cómo puedes hacer eso, se suponía que seguiría tu ejemplo y con esto no haces más que hacerme ver lo equivocado que estaba al querer ser como tú._

_-Si piensas que su manada te aceptara estas equivocado, ellos piensan igual, no permitirán esta relación, porque no lo entiendes, es imposible el siquiera pensarlo._

_-Aun así lo amo._

_-Entonces será mejor que elijas Derek, tu familia que te ha apoyado desde pequeño, a tu madre, toda tu manada, la manada que espera que el sucesor toma la decisión correcta o a ese mocoso, al que no conoces bien y mucho menos a su familia, la familia que te eliminara y probablemente a él también por abandonar a su manada, como crees que reaccionen Derek, rechazaran cualquier tipo de alianza._

_El moreno lo piensa, no deseaba arruinarle la vida al castaño, no pensaba que su relación causaría demasiados problemas, esperaba el poder seguir adelante con su compañero, más sin embargo no era así._

_-Parece que estas recapacitando, y eso es bueno, el chico no merece perder a toda su familia así como tú la perderías también._

_-Derek- habla su madre._

_-Qué quieres que haga- responde con la cabeza baja, sus ojos empañados y con el alma partiéndose en dos._

_-Yo me encargo, de eso no te preocupes._

_Hubiera deseado que las cosas fueran distintas, que su relación no creará complicaciones y en su lugar fuera felicidad, pero era lo mejor, no permitiría que su compañero sufriera el rechazo de su familia._

_-Daremos oficial tu compromiso con Kate Argent hoy por la noche en la reunión- comenta su padre antes de salir de la habitación._

_-Lo siento mucho cariño- trata de animarlo su madre._

_-No hay nada en este mundo que me pueda hacer sentir mejor madre, esta vez lo perderé de verdad, lo perderé para siempre._

_-Tranquilo, ya veremos que hacemos pero más adelante, solo hay que dejar que las cosas se tranquilicen._

_-El jamás cambiara de opinión._

_-Lo hará, ya verás._

El recuerdo le vino de golpe a su mente, un recuerdo que había arruinado su vida.

* *

* * *

-Serás tonto Stiles, de verdad pensaste que todo saldría bien, que genio- furioso tomo asiento en una roca, mirando el rió, tenía que volver de nuevo, se dispuso a regresar, no quería recordar nada, eso lo lastimaba más, se paró de nuevo y retrocedió, pero antes si dirigió de nuevo al rió, contuvo el aire y después grito.

-Te odio Derek Hale!!- las lágrimas volvían a recorrer su rostro, sus piernas flaqueando una vez más al sentirse impotente por no poder hacer nada para aliviar el dolor que ahora mismo sentía recorrer todo su cuerpo, esta vez más bajo volvió a repetir- Te odio- y una vez más lloro, como si fuera más que suficiente para deshacer el desprecio que le había causado.

-Y yo te amo- menciono por lo más bajo mientras miraba del otro lado al chico- Te amo Stiles- todo había terminado, seguirían su propio camino, al menos hasta que alguien los volviera a unir.


End file.
